Dulce Castigo
by Tsukita-amuto-sc
Summary: "No se como expresar estos sentimientos con palabras, pero estoy segura de que me cautivo desde el primer momento que lo vi... desde esa vez que me poseyo por completo ... vengo con nuevo fic y bastante emocionada con ella :) Pasen y rian, diviertanse, emocionense, de todo... :P
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukita viene con nuevo fic guapuras**

**Esta vez se trata de una adaptacion de un manga que lei... tiene lemon pero es muy lindo lo juro :P**

**Ahora el disclamer lo dara mi querida amiga Utau...**

**Utau: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Tsukita sino a Peach-Pit**

**Tsukita: eso si, sino no seria de niños... okno pero ahora el fic**

* * *

**Dulce Castigo:**

-Escuchaste sobre lo que paso con Saaya-chan –murmuro Utau emocionada.

Eso era de todos los días, la rubia de dos coletas y altamente hermosa Hoshina Utau de 18 años, siempre estaba enterada de los más recientes chismes de toda la escuela. Claro, además de los estudios, los chismes eran lo más usado en el colegio Seiyo.

-No, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Yaya.

Yuiki Yaya, A pesar de sus 17 años, ella tiene una actitud casi infantil comparada con las demás chicas de su clase. Ama los dulces y chocolates con locura, y siempre esta peinada de 2 coletas con grandes moños rojos.

-Pues al parecer, el día de ayer salió con su novio de un hotel –rio un poco sonrojada.

-¿Y? Eso no es emocionante Utau –Esa era Rima.

Mashiro Rima, de 18 años, actitud seria y fría, de baja estatura, cabello rubio y ojos dorados, además, todos los chicos de la escuela la conocen como "la reina del hielo"

-Pues querida Rima, al parecer la persona quien los vio es un profesor, por lo que hablaron con sus padres, la expulsaron del instituto y los obligaron a terminar –hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Moo, pobrecita Saaya-chan

-¿Tu qué piensas Amu? –la mencionada las miro con un poco de fastidio pero les brindo una sonrisa cálida que las calmo.

-Supongo que tendrían que haber tenido cuidado y no andar con demostraciones en público, además, no tendrían que hablar de eso en público –frunció el ceño.

Hinamori Amu de 18 años recién cumplidos, cabellos rosados y ojos ámbar, bien podría ser considerada una especie de chica "Tsundere" pero más que nada, una chica que escondía su personalidad de todas las personas, excepto de sus amigos… y novio, así es, Hinamori Amu tenia novio, pero nadie, ni sus amigas, lo sabían.

-Este instituto es horrible –lloriqueo Utau –te obligan a terminar con tu novio y además de expulsan

-Lo sé –le siguió Yaya.

-Nuestros padres apoyan estas leyes estrictas porque creen que lo más importante es estudiar y que una relación es inmoral

_"Cierto, nuestro instituto prohíbe las relaciones"_ pensó Amu.

-¡Miren, es Tsukiyomi-senpai! –todas voltearon la mirada hacia la ventana de su aula, donde el chico peli azul caminaba, mas este paso de largo a paso majestuoso hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, de 20 años, moreno, de ojos y cabellos color índigo, era guapísimo pero sobre todo el hijo del director y por lo tanto uno de los tantos chicos intocables del colegio.

-Debemos tener más cuidado –dijo Rima –si Tsukiyomi nos escucha podríamos estar en problemas

-Más bien siento pena, ese chico es tan guapo y para colmo el amor aquí está prohibido.

* * *

Amu, se despidió por segunda vez consecutiva de sus amigas, la escuela estaba totalmente vacía y perfecta para la ocasión de lo que pensaba hacer.

Siguió un camino conocido a la perfección, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su blanco rostro. Nadie sospechaba la causa de tal felicidad en la pelirrosa de ojos color ámbar.

-Amu-chan –menciono una voz en cuanto entro al aula de química.

La hermosa muchacha fijo la vista en el chico que la esperaba sentado en el piso.

-Tadase-kun – murmuro saboreando ese nombre entre sus labios. –Lamento llegar tan tarde –sonrió.

Hotori Tadase, 18 años, rubio y de ojos color borgoña. Era considerado "el príncipe de Seiyo", sus excelentes modales y actitudes hacia con Amu la enamoro hasta el punto de convertirse en novios oficiales en secreto.

-No te preocupes –contesto el chico –no llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero es extraño que aun a esta edad prohíban que tengamos pareja

Amu rio levemente sabiendo que su amado novio tenía razón, era increíble lo estrictos que podían llegar a ser cuando se trataba de una relación. Solo que a ella no le importaba.

_"Tengo novio, es dulce, amable, guapo y… es lo más importante para mí"_

Cuando la risa acabo en el aula, los dos jóvenes enamorados, se miraron fijamente. Amu sintió que un sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, delatando que estaba bastante nerviosa pero el solo ver al chico sonreírle tiernamente, sus dudas se disiparon lentamente hasta dejar en ella solo el anhelo de sentir los labios de su amado por primera vez.

_"Tadase-kun me está mirando tan fijamente que siento que me derretiré. Dios, ¿el me besara? Seria nuestro primer beso y estoy tan nerviosa"_ pensó.

Después de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos, por fin, Tadase se acercó al rostro sonrojado de Amu, lo tomo firmemente con sus dos manos y por fin hizo el tan esperado contacto de labios.

Fue un beso tierno que duro varios segundos. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados, se sonrieron con ternura.

-Este fue nuestro primer beso Amu-chan –dijo Tadase sonriendo felizmente –lo hemos hecho

Con una enorme sonrisa juntaron sus frentes sintiendo así, la calidez del otro con ese toque. Con un último suspiro Tadase se separó de ella y sonrió de nuevo.

-Tengo que irme… nos vemos mañana… Amu-chan –y desapareció por la puerta.

Amu por su parte se hinco lentamente en el piso completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa que era imposible de quitar.

_"Nos hemos besado. ¿Así son los besos? Siento mi corazón latir muy rápido como si fuera a salir de mi pecho… no sabía que podía sentir tanta felicidad"_

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y volteando lentamente se encontró con Tsukiyomi Ikuto parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo al momento de pararse –no debería estar a estas horas en el aula de química.

Con rapidez tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida pero la voz glacial del peli azul la detuvo.

-¿Sabes que las relaciones están prohibidas en Seiyo Amu? –Hizo una pausa que dejo helada a Amu – Y eso incluye los besos –termino.

_"Nos vio"_

Amu lo miro, pálida y temblando como una hoja dejo salir un atolladero de palabras, cualquier cosa para que él no la delatara con el director. Si eso pasaba… nunca más vería a Tadase. No lo podía permitir.

-Por favor, no diga nada… se lo suplico –unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, humedeciendo aquellas orbes doradas que hacia tan solo unos momentos habían destellado felicidad –tendremos cuidado… yo… no lo volveré a hacer.

_"¿Mis padres y los profesores….? ¿Se enteraran de lo que paso? Tadase-kun y yo… ¿no volveremos a estar juntos?"_

La imagen del chico rubio lleno su mente y la tristeza se mostró en su rostro ya cubierto de lágrimas.

-No te delatare –respondió burlón, llamando la atención de la pelirrosada –pero… me queda claro que tú necesitas… un castigo.

Sorprendida, Amu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio aprisionada por el cuerpo de Ikuto y la puerta del aula envuelta en un apasionado beso. Sonrojada y sobre todo, un poco asustada, permitió inconscientemente que la lengua de Ikuto entrara a su boca al estilo francés mientras el, aprisionaba sus dos brazos entre sus manos.

_"¿Este es el castigo?"_

Amu se vio enredada en sensaciones desconocidas y en una vorágine de placer nunca antes descubierto. Casi sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y empezó, tímidamente, a corresponder a la exigente boca del peli azul.

Cuando el aire fue solicitado por sus pulmones, Ikuto la soltó y ella se desplomo de rodillas al piso sin aire y con el rostro rojo y caliente de la vergüenza, aun siendo aprisionada su mano derecha por la del muchacho.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me beso?"_

-Si te vuelvo a ver –dijo llamando su atención –con ese chico… te volveré a castigar ¿Entiendes? –sonrió con burla y antes de salir del aula agrego –Por cierto novata… tu castigo… aún no ha terminado –y salió por fin dejando a una chica avergonzada, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

**Ok el primer capitulo, dejen un review a esta pobre escritora **

**entre mas reviews mas rapido subire plisss**

**Tsukita-Amuto... **

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2 Que quieres de mi?

**Bueno bueno aqui el capitulo 2 de esta historia de amor yupi**

**Ikuto: aun no entiendo porque soy un violador pervertido? se nota que te quieres vengar de mi**

**Tsukita: que? es solo que esta historia me gusto para ustedes y no te quejes que al cabo aqui le ganas al mini rey**

**Ikuto: bueno**

**Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Tsukita-Amuto sino a Peach- Pit sino quien sabe lo que esta loca haria**

**Tsukita: oye! eso no estaba en el guion, gato malvado :P**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Que quieres de mi?

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

Amu salió corriendo de aquel lugar con varias lágrimas cayendo continuamente de sus ojos. Pensando, razonando, queriendo saber porque Ikuto la había besado.

Sin siquiera saludar a sus padres, quienes estaban disfrutando del show de canto de su hermana menor, subió a su habitación y se encerró. Poco a poco, se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, flexionando sus rodillas escondió la cara entre estas y sus brazos.

_"La primera vez que vi a Tsukiyomi Ikuto fue en nuestra ceremonia de inauguración… lo peor… es que lo vi besándose con una chica, un sentimiento extraño me embargo y mi corazón latió rápidamente ante tal escena, sin embargo, me fui de ahí sin siquiera mediar una sola palabra. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descuidados para andarse besando en un instituto que prohibía las relaciones? … claro él fue muy listo y me contesto por su cuenta"_

-Le estaba dando la bienvenida, ya que soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil…. Ese es mi trabajo

_"Recuerdo que aquella vez, me dio mucho miedo y más que nada que no debía estar cerca de él"_

Amu se levantó con pesadez y se dejó caer en su cama que, irónicamente, era de color rosa, cuando una lagrima volvió a cruzar su mejilla se puso su almohada tapando su rostro, dejando salir un grito desesperado. ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué la castigaba de aquella manera? ¿La odiaba tanto para hacerle eso?

-Amu, hija, ¿estás bien? –su madre toco la puerta levemente preocupada.

-Si mama, es que estoy un poco estresada, ya sabes… con los exámenes que vienen la próxima semana –mintió tratando de ocultar su sollozos.

-Está bien querida pero ya sabes que no tienes que esforzarte mucho, tu eres muy inteligente… por cierto, la cena estará lista en 5 minutos –siguió la Sr. Hinamori.

-Bajo en un momento mama

Midori no insistió más y se alejó de su habitación.

Amu miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro.

_"Si, debía alejarme de el… pero… el, tan solo en un momento… pudo borrar mi primer beso…"_

* * *

-¿Una cita? ¿Estás seguro Tadase-kun? –pregunto Amu, bastante sorprendida.

-Claro que sí. Solo tendríamos que ir a alguna parte que este lejos del instituto para que no haya problemas

Amu no estaba segura, esa mañana, después de una noche de desvelos por pensar en el peli azul y el rubio, se encontraba con Tadase y le proponía una cita. Bien podría aceptar pero si Ikuto se enteraba, ¿Qué más podría hacerle?

-¿Estas bien Amu-chan? –el chico la miro detenidamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes –sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces te llamare mañana –Tadase sonrió y se alejó felizmente.

_"Soy tan tonta, podría haber herido a Tadase-kun por no alegrarme de nuestra cita. Perdóname Tadase-kun por parecer molesta… tengo que contenerme o…"_

Camino por los pasillos directo a su clase pero un brazo la detuvo y la jalo al aula de química. Inmediatamente se vio azotada en la puerta y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el rostro que tenía parte de sus desvelos y preocupaciones.

-¿Nunca aprenderás Amu? –su voz era suave y deliciosa que mando varios escalofríos a Amu. –necesitas de nuevo tu castigo

Mientras hablaba, con suavidad se quitó la corbata que de por sí ya estaba mal colocada y la tomo con mano de hierro pero a la vez muy suave, como si no quisiera lastimarla.

-¡No! Espera Ikuto… para, déjame pervertido… suéltame rey de los pervertidos

Amu sabía que era imposible pelear con él, además de ser más alto y fuerte, su determinación de pelea se iba desvaneciendo conforme Ikuto la tocaba.

Pronto ya estaba amordazada y totalmente indefensa ante el que ella conocía como "rey de los pervertidos".

-¿Lista Amu? - ¿Por qué decía su nombre de esa manera? Tan sensual, tan pasional que la hacía perder la cordura.

Ikuto la miro con picardía al momento de estar desabrochado uno a uno y con una lentitud enloquecedora, los botones de su blusa. Amu sabía que estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate maduro y aunque a Ikuto le satisfacía verla así, no le bastaría con eso.

Una vez despojada de su blusa escolar y de que el peli azul deleitara su vista con el sostén de encaje de Amu, Ikuto acaricio su espalda en busca del cierre. Cuando se lo quito, miro una vez más los ojos de Amu quien estaba mirándolo desafiantemente, sonrió y con devoción beso sus pequeños pechos.

Amu sintió que moriría ante aquello, lengua, labios y dientes se paseaban por su pecho sacándole, muy a su pesar, bastantes suspiros a pesar de la corbata que tapaba su boca.

_"Mi cuerpo arde, Dios, siento que voy a morir, sabe dónde tocarme y que hacerme para que enloquezca, maldito Ikuto ¿Es que tiene que ser perfecto hasta en esto?"_

Pareciera que Ikuto podía leer sus pensamientos pues se acercó a su oído y susurro con voz ronca

-Claro que si mi Amu –sonrió de nuevo.

Amu no sabía el significado de su sonrisa hasta que sintió una de sus manos deslizarse por sus piernas hasta llegar a un punto sensible y sacándole un nuevo suspiro, solo rozaba, hasta que se deshizo de su ropa interior y sus dedos estuvieron en su interior. Sin bastarse con eso, Ikuto se deshizo de la corbata de su rostro y la beso con pasión, siendo correspondido en el acto.

_"¿Por qué? Le estoy correspondiendo a este beso y no hago nada por alejarlo de mí. Es como si me tuviera en un hechizo donde no puedo y no quiero parar. ¿Qué me estás haciendo Ikuto? ¿Qué quiero de ti? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

Sin aliento, sin fuerzas, sin temor, un grito de placer salió de la garganta de Amu e Ikuto la callo con su boca nuevamente.

Finalmente se separó de ella, la desato y le dio la espalda con la respiración agitada.

-Puedes irte ya Amu, o sino perderás las otras clases – Al no tener respuesta se giró hacia la pelirrosa que segundos después cayo desmayada.

Ikuto la atrapo en el aire y la observo ligeramente preocupado pero luego sonrió con ternura y le beso la frente

-Hay Amu, mi pequeña Amu… si tan solo supieras la verdad…

* * *

**Ikuto: y ahora de que verdad hablas?**

**Tsukita: oh tu solo actua **

**Amu: oh Dios, esto no es para menores y porque dejas que ese gato pervertido me haga eso?**

**Tsukita: deja de negar que lo quieres**

**Ikuto: estoy de acuerdo con la loca, todos sabemos que estas loca por mi**

**Amu: no es cierto *roja***

**Tsukita: a quien le dices loca? malvado **

**Ahora dejaremos la discusion para otro dia, ya saben dejen reviews a la pobrecita de mi**

**Ikuto: Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quiero ser de el

**Ok si, tarde demasiado para subir el capitulo pero es que no pude porque primeramente mi computadora habia muerto y despues entre a la Universidad y me chupa la vida :/ u.u ya no puedo ni leer fic buaaaa!**

**Ikuto: callate ya Tsuki, desesperas!**

**Tsukita: dejame! por eso no participaste en este capitulo**

**Ikuto: pero la pequeña pervertida dio muy buena descripcion de mi y lo que puedo hacer **

**Tsukita: Asalta cunas**

**Ikuto: que no tienes un capitulo que empezar?**

**Tsukita: cierto**

**Shugo Chara no pertenece A Tsukita-Amuto-sc sino a Peach-Pit XD**

* * *

Capítulo 3 "Quiero ser de el"

-Amu-chan te busca un muchacho –grito Midori desde la sala

-Gracias mama, ya contesto yo –respondió tratando de ignorar a su padre armando un escándalo gritando "_Mi pequeño gorrión ya quiere dejar el nido ¡No lo permitiré! Aún es demasiado pequeña"_ y claro, su madre respondiendo "_Amu-chan ya está en esa edad_"

-¿Hola?

-Amu-chan, que alegría oírte –menciono la voz masculina

-Tadase-kun ¿Cómo estás? También me alegra oírte – "_mentirosa_" susurro su inconsciente "_cállate conciencia, la verdad llevas molestándome mucho tiempo que pareces mi esposa_" pensó. "_¿Ahora me estas cambiando de sexo? Recuerda que yo soy tu verdadero yo Amu_" respondió aquella voz. "_Si como sea_"

-Muy bien Amu-chan gracias por preguntar. Solo llamaba para saber cómo esta, me dijeron que te llevaron a la enfermería

-Estoy bien, solo fue un poco de anemia –rio nerviosa –pero lamento no poder ir a nuestra cita

-No te preocupes –dijo Tadase –siempre se podrá otro día ¿sí?

-Sí, y lo siento de nuevo… nos vemos mañana Tadase-kun

-Adiós Amu-chan –colgó.

Miro el teléfono unos segundos más y luego suspiro. Dejo aquel aparato rosa en su cama y se miró en el espejo. "_Cualquier adolescente normal ¿no?_" dijo divertida su conciencia. "_¿Sigues aquí conciencia? Eres molesta_" "_P__ues tú no eres un angelito_"

Volvió a suspirar. Enserio estaba loca._ "Loca por el" "Cállate ya conciencia"_

Con pesadez desabrocho los botones de su pijama morada y se observó en el espejo, su cuerpo, pálido, se encontraba con tantas marcas rojizas que dejo aquel peli azul por su cuello y pecho.

_"Dios, no puedo creer que me hiciera todo esto. No solo en mi cuello o pecho, sino también entre mis piernas… Lo peor es que aunque sé que he decepcionado a Tadase, solo puedo pensar en las manos de ese pervertido de Ikuto por todo mi cuerpo, en su voz ronca y en su rostro"_ se lamentó completamente sonrojada y solo pudo atinar a cubrir su cara con sus manos, tratando de desvanecer aquel color de sus mejillas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Amu caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, claro, lo más tranquila que alguien puede estar después de que Tsukiyomi Ikuto te haya besado y marcado como propiedad.

Suspiro.

Iba a ser un largo día.

Miro al frente sintiendo que su corazón se detenía al verlo al otro lado del pasillo. Debería ser ilegal el ser tan deseable. Con sus ojos zafiros y cabellos iguales, esa boca que parecía incitarla a besarla… ¡rayos! Enserio que parecía una pervertida.

Instintivamente se rodeó con sus brazos proporcionándose apoyo cuando vio que se acercaba, pero aquel chico peli azul solo pasó de largo, ignorándola deliberadamente.

_"A pesar de que no hablábamos mucho en el pasado me siento decepcionada que me ignore ahora pero… ¿Por qué?"_

-Amu-chan Buenos días –sonrió el rubio.

_"No debería importarme, debería estar agradecida que no me persiga… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_

-¿Amu-chan? –Tadase estaba confuso de que su novia se acercara demasiado a él, como si estuviera en un trance, y es que aquella chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, perdida en Ikuto.

_"Necesito hacer algo por lo que Ikuto me castigue… enserio soy una pervertida, pero… solo con el…. Aunque no debería". "¿Quién dice eso? Simplemente escucha lo que dice tu corazón"_ dijo su conciencia apareciendo de nuevo._ "Eres una verdadera desgracia como conciencia pero creo que seguiré este consejo" "tú tampoco eres una chica muy fácil de dirigir Amu" "Por algo eres mi conciencia"_

Amu miro fijamente a su novio que se encontraba nervioso y bastante confundido pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera. Con más rapidez tomo la cara de Tadase entre sus manos y lo beso fieramente dejando a un rubio aún más sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

-¡Hinamori Amu! Rompiendo las reglas de nuevo –murmuro Ikuto.

Amu, solo sonrió. Lo había logrado.

* * *

**Si Amu es una verdadera pervertida aunque no tiene tan mal gusto XD**

**Amu: es tu culpa por hacerme actuar asi **

**Tsukita: pero admite que lo amas XD**

**Amu: bueno mejor responde a los reviews burra**

**Tuskita: cierto (abre un pergamino que cruza la cuadra y empieza a leer)**

**Vanessa-Tsukiyomi:**** Gracias por tu review, la verdad es que se me ocurrio porque en el manga de donde la estoy adaptado y como se ve en la nove pues se la pasa castigandola por "conductas inapropiadas" aunque ni el es tan santo hahahah bueno y lo de dulce pues, es IKUTO! okya espero te guste este cap :)**

**Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0: Bueno gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que les guste :) sobre la historia pues se llama "Atashi no Mannaka" es un one shot algo perver hahaha solo que yo le estoy cambiando unas cosillas. Espero sigas leyendo**

**la9999:**** Aqui esta hahaha okno espero continues con este fic :)**

**mariposita217:**** Aqui esta tambien hehehe okya pero gracias por tu comentario :)**

**A todas gracias y espero les guste este capitulo del fic, no sera muy largo, creo que unos 3 mas hahaha pero sera emocionante**

**Nos vemos :)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
